What He Always Wanted
by Telepathic Angel
Summary: Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT chapter 12 up!
1. Evasion

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh! Or Telepathic Angel for those who don't know me, which is basically everyone…'sigh'

This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic excluding the stupid 'I see dead people' story I created with my friend, which has no purpose!

Inspired by Avril Lavigne's song 'My Happy Ending' so thanks Avril!

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution and the characters don't belong to me, but believe me if they did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer on a Friday night!

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT

'Jean and Scott are perfect for each other' thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" talk

xX Jean and Scott are perfect for each other Xx telepathic talk

**Chapter One: Evasion**

Scott looked off into the distance, the brown and red autumn leaves falling slowly to the ground. He tried to stare straight ahead not moving his eyes even a fraction to one side, for he knew what he would see and he didn't want to let his green demon out…again. His hands clenched and his eyes narrowed.

'Duncan,' the word reverberated off the walls of his mind,

'Duncan and Jean,' his whole body tensed and he felt shivers running up and down his spine. The irritating voice inside his head began to emerge,

'You knew it was going to happen; it was inevitable. Jean: the perfect girl, Duncan: the ultimate jerk, Jean and Duncan: instant relationship leaving who? Scott: the lonely coward.'

He looked down at his hands and traced his lifeline to where his wedding finger met his palm. He sighed,

'Why'd she choose him over me?' the question was familiar to him, if only he could answer it.

'You know why?' the voice screamed, its echo filled his empty mind and the answer shattered his dreams of a happy ending.

"Cause I'm a mutant," he whispered in a monotone voice. He looked up to see Kurt moving towards him and a flash of red and blonde caught his eye. He cringed and looked the other way.

"Hey dude, don't go vispering your secret to all your vrends here," He nodded at the empty bench beside Scott, before sitting down next to him, cafeteria tray in hand.

"Dude you look depressed," he said before taking a large chunk out of his sandwich. Off in the distance Kitty saw them and trekked her way across the oval to where they were sitting.

"What are ya guys talking about?" she plonked herself down on the seat next to Kurt.

"We were just discussing why Scotty here is so depressed," Kurt explained to Kitty.

She took a bite of her sandwich before speaking,

"I bet I know why," she turned her gaze to a couple off in the distance, "Scotty misses his dear Jeannie," she earned a giggle from Kurt then laughed hysterically at her own joke. Scott glared at them before standing up and walking off.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean had been looking desperately for Scott trying to avoid Duncan. Lately he'd been getting on her nerves as if trying to get something from her. She knew only too well what that something was, but didn't want to risk breaking up with him.

She looked out across the oval and she found Scott on a bench staring absently at a dying tree. She looked for his eyes but saw only the red glint of his shades. As she took the first step to freedom a set of bars blocked her path; in other words Duncan had stepped in front of her.

"Hey Jean what ya doin?" He swept her into a hug and held her body close to his. Her arms crept up to his chest and gently pushed him off her.

"Actually Duncan, I was just going to go talk to Scott," she tried to step around him but he mirrored her movements,

"Summers? What do you wanna see him for?" he smiled and pulled her towards him again. She looked up at his face, into his eyes, but only found lust, nothing as pure as her friendship with Scott.

"He's my best friend Duncan," Jean held her stare and finally he relented. He let go of her waist,

"But you owe me," he smiled and licked his lips. She shuddered as he stepped out of the way. Jean searched for Scott's familiar brown locks and red crimson glasses but only found the faces of Kurt and Kitty. She sighed,

'Life's never easy,' she looked back to Duncan, 'emphasize the never.'

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Scott heard the bell ring in the school grounds. He barely moved an inch. The only thing that filled his mind was that of a memory.

_3 Years Ago _

_Mist had coated the windowpanes and snow had soundly covered the ground. Jean and Scott were silently sitting in the vast warmth of the living room. The fire flickered and cast eerie shadows upon the walls. The smoke swiftly rose up the chimney._

_"Scott?" whispered Jean,_

_"What?" he leaned in to hear her,_

_"I wanna go outside," she glanced up at his scarlet shades._

_He gently shifted his body and Jean stood up. She picked up their beanies, coats and gloves._

_"Will you come with me?" she battered her eyelashes, "please?" she whimpered._

_Jean didn't know how much her actions affected Scott. His eyes flew open and his heart ran at double speed. These things were a common event to him, though he never showed them he always knew they were there. Ever since he'd laid eyes on her his heart had been doing flip-flops. He stood up and gently tugged on his own coat before Jean led him outside. They trudged through the snow leaving footprints in the never ending white._

_Jean twirled in the snow, head to the stars, snowflakes resting on her face. Her cheeks were red and her eyelids covered her green eyes. Scott watched in awe, she'd never looked so beautiful. As Scott pondered what it would be like to be with her, Jean still circled beneath the dark night sky. Slowly she made her way over to Scott, still spinning. Before Scott could dream up what it would like to feel her warmth against his, she stumbled and fell sending them both deep into the snow._

_Her body lay gently above his, their breathing synchronised, their heartbeats slowing down before suddenly rushing to pump the blood through. Jean's cheeks turned a deep shade of red,_

_"I'm sorry, Scott," she apologised looking down at his face._

_"Don't be," his face shifted upwards meeting his lips with hers. They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity, never wanting to let go. Jean finally pulled back and her eyes quickly assessed the situation,_

_"Oh no, I'm sorry," She felt as if she was forever apologising. Her arms pushed her away from Scott's body in the snow and involuntarily her legs ran back into the mansion._

_Scott lay there, stunned, as the scene replayed in his mind. He didn't move for an hour wanting to make sure what he remembered had truly happened. He sighed and pushed himself out of the cold of the snow and slowly trudged back to his room._

Sitting below a tree Scott had finally begun to relax, staring at the serene setting before him. He crossed his legs and sat up straight. The air around him boiled, the opposite to the fresh cold air of the winter. His situation was messed up, the opposite of what it was 3 years ago. Just imagining himself with Jean had relaxed his tense muscles and freed his mind. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he whispered slowly to himself realising the impact of every separate word,

"But imagining will never make the possibility a reality," the words drifted across the empty oval with the wind, slowly spreading through every blade of green grass. He pushed himself off the ground and leaned against the nearest tree.

"But even my existence will not be a reality forever so I best make the most of it now."

He walked across the grass, the dew glistening in the sun, and made his way to Science.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

There you go, the first chapter of 'What He Always Wanted.' Hope you liked it. There will be many chapters to come but I can't guarantee how fast they'll come out.

Also I'm sorry about Kurt's accent, I'm not too good at writing accents so just imagine that what he's saying sounds like him!

The next chapter will only come if I get reviews! So in the lovely words of well…me:

Loved it, hated it, that's all you can chew!

I don't give a damn just review, Review, REVIEW!

Please? Thanks!


	2. Those Little Pink Hearts

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh

Okay this is the second chapter and to me it doesn't seem as good as the last chapter but what can I do? Anyway I was delighted when I saw the reviews I had gotten which had inspired me to finally write this chapter (they mustn't have been very high-quality reviews if I think this chapter isn't all that good! He he)

And here are my thanks to all those wonderful reviewers:

**Cheese Head Lover: **No I didn't copy this from someone else's story! Your story is good…when are you putting another chapter on? I agree, X-Men, Teen Titans, Puffy Ami Yumi, Happy Tree Friends and Ricky Ullman rock!

**Ingrid: **Thanks I really appreciate the compliment! I agree there aren't enough JOTT stories around because they are the best!

**Fastpitch Devil: **Thanks for the review. I think I emailed you something but if you didn't get it then I probably did something wrong. Anyway hope you like this chapter.

**Mark C: **I agree; I don't know what Jean saw in Duncan when she'd always had Scott. I put in that little memory to emphasise their relationship and how they may have always had feelings for each other! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Slickboy444: **I was excited when I got your review having read heaps of your stories. And yes, JOTT is always good…emphasise 'always'! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you write many more stories!

**DOJ: **Thanks for the review; I particularly liked the memory too! I hope you like this chapter!

**Rogue14: **Thanks for the review and I hope this was a fast enough update.

**MiEsHa: **Ahoy hoi. Thanks for the review; it wasn't that sad, was it? I hope not, I'd rather not inspire depression within the many great readers of fanfiction…right…yes thanks for the review again and I hope you like this chapter!

**Doctor Victor Chang: **Mary and Amy, I know you get bored in religion but did you have to leave me a reminder of the boredom inflicted in its teachings as well? You two should get accounts and write many stories of JOTT, which I can read and review. Hope you like this chapter!

**Diaz F: **Thanks for the review! I hope to bring many JOTT Kodak moments to this story because as we all know JOTT rules! Hope you like this chapter.

**Sweetmidnight: **Thanks for the review. JOTT rules and I'm proud to find many who agree! I hope this was a fast enough update and I hope you like this chapter!

**Helen: **I hate Duncan too, so hopefully I can write their break up as soon as possible! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution and its characters don't belong to me; if they did I would've seen the fourth season by now!

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

'Jean and Scott are perfect for each other' thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" talk

xX Jean and Scott are perfect for each other Xx telepathic talk

**Chapter Two: Those Little Pink Hearts**

Scott sat in his red convertible, Evan in the backseat. A bamf resounded in the air as Kurt popped in next to him. His image inducer in tact he appeared as the funny and handsome teenage guy he's well known for instead of the _fuzzy_ and blue teenage guy he's…not so well known for.

"How long do the girls take, man?" Evan sighed, stretching his legs out above the seat in front of him.

"Hey, off the leather," Scott murmured.

"I'm coming!" Kitty shouted, hopping on one leg, shoe laces untied, brush in hand and backpack slowly sliding down her shoulder. She phased through the back door.

"I'm here let's, like, jet!" she took in a breath of air as if it was her first one all morning.

"Aren't you forgetting something, or rather, someone?" Kurt asked, his mouth twisting into a smirk. Kitty's face scrunched up in confusion,

"What are you, like, talking…" she began,

Scott cut in, "Where's Jean?"

Kitty's face lit up in recognition,

"Oh yeah, she said she was, like, taking a ride with Duncan," she stated pulling her brush through her hair. A pang rose in Scott's chest,

'You're doing well with the reality thing,' he thought to himself, he noticed the others staring at him,

"Scott, you need to press the accelerator to go, ja?"

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean had gotten the phone call just before breakfast. Reluctantly she'd had to accept; she couldn't blow off her boyfriend for no reason, though she wanted to. She saw Duncan's car glide through the gate and past the fountain, stopping bare inches from where she stood.

"Hey Babe," he pushed his hand through his blonde locks as he stepped out of the car, moving to her side. She pulled open the car door and jumped in before he could 'say' hello. Slamming the door closed, she gently adjusted her seatbelt and Duncan got into the driver's seat.

As he turned on the ignition the sound system blared out into the fresh open air, destroying any sense of peace in the vicinity. Techno pumped through the speakers and Jean had to refrain from shoving her hands over her ears.

The radio turned to the max she could barely stand the drive much less enjoy it. On the other hand, there was no possible way of communicating with Duncan.

As the school came into view Jean noticed Scott's car parked in the shade of a gum tree, the shadows reflecting how empty it seemed without him there. Her heart skipped a beat,

'What am I doing?' she screamed inside her head. She opened the car door and slowly pulled away from the leather interior.

'I have a boyfriend,' she looked to Duncan, her mind seemed to disagree,

'Well…Scott has Taryn, why would he want me?' she shook her head as if it would make the pain go away. She turned around to see Duncan with the jocks and, speak of the devil, Taryn.

Jean couldn't walk away fast enough. As the school came nearer the butterflies that flew in her stomach began to lessen.

"Nearly there," she whispered, '5…4…3…2…'

"Jean!" Duncan's voice stretched from across the asphalt,

'Damn,' she groaned, turning around and plastering a smile on her face.

"Taryn's party, I'll pick you up at eight," he turned back to his mates…and Taryn. Jean turned back to the front of the school,

"Great," she murmured, stepping through the doors into the quiet corridor,

"Will this get any better?" she asked herself.

A flash of pain gripped her mind and her fingers flew to her temple. The lockers began to shake and papers flew across the corridor as if being carried by a tornado. A reassuring hand gripped her shoulder, Scott's voice echoed in her mind,

"You okay, Jean?" she took a deep breath and the lockers ceased to move,

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered, finally aware of his hand on her shoulder. She shook him off,

"Yeah fine…"

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean had cruised through first, second and third period; barely speaking up, barely working, only doodling on a page of her notebook.

"What's this?" she whispered, glancing through the sheets of her notebook. They were covered in pink writing, pink hearts.

"Scott and Jean, Jean and Scott, who wrote this?" she whispered. Jean stared at the book; little pink hearts littered the pages. Her head rose up and she looked to each person in the class.

'But who would do that?' her thoughts rose in panic.

'Taryn…I don't think so, Jessica…highly doubtful, Samantha…no way possible. (1) 'She hugged her notebook to her chest,

'No one knows that I like Scott…I don't like Scott,' her mind's voice wavered,

'No! I…I have Duncan…Scott has Taryn,' her hands clenched. She forced herself to look back up at the board,

"Right…Literature," she whispered to herself while taking in a big breath.

'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day, thou are more modest and temperate...stupid Shakespeare I don't need this right now,' she contemplated.

She began writing again, copying down notes from the board. Her hand moved swiftly across the page spreading words onto the many lines. She looked again from the board to her notebook. The notes she had just copied, stood out from all her previous notes because they just happened to lack blue ink. Jean was writing with a pink pencil.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Scott hadn't seen Jean since his encounter with her this morning,

'She said she was fine, why don't I believe her?' he'd wanted to stay with her but she seemed reluctant to spend time with him.

'If only I could stay with her and protect her from everything,' but Scott knew that this wasn't possible, not with Duncan in his way.

Scott, in his ponders, was not paying attention to his surroundings. He just happened to bump into the mass of stupidity he'd been thinking about, Duncan.

"Watch out Summers," he smirked; Duncan shoved him to the ground,

"And what have you been doing to my girl at that mansion? She ain't so focussed on me anymore," he grunted. Scott looked at him disgusted,

"I don't want you talking about Jean as if she's your property!"

"Then show me how dedicated to her you are," he stated, blocking Scott's view of the sun.

"I'm not going to pick a fight with you," Scott stood up and stepped towards his car before being pulled backwards three steps,

"Too bad," a hand flew to meet his jaw and Scott felt the pain throughout his body. A trickle of blood ran down his chin.

"Don't make me hurt you, Duncan," Scott puffed hurtling into a ready position.

"Like you could, Summers," Duncan grunted and ran headlong into Scott before being thrust against the nearest brick wall. He slumped to the ground, blood soaking throughout his clothes.

Jean walked around the corner to see Duncan up against one wall and Scott standing near, blood on his fists.

"Oh my God, Duncan!" she ran straight to his limp body and caressed his hand, her eyes looked up to Scott's,

"What happened, Scott?" she pleaded. He stayed silent,

"How could you do this Scott? Duncan hasn't had the training you've had; he hasn't got any mutant powers. " She stood up and slowly walked past him,

"I thought I knew you Scott," she murmured, running away to get help, tears in her eyes.

Scott's expression fell from pride to grief,

"Maybe one day I'll be more dedicated."

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

(1)I have no idea what her classmates names are so I just picked a few common female names, if anyone does know…

There you go the second chapter of 'What He Always Wanted.' Hope you liked it.

Also I'm sorry about Kurt's accent; I'm not too good at writing accents so just imagine that what he's saying sounds like him!

The next chapter is the infamous party andit will only come if I get more reviews because I just love them so much! What I would do without the readers…become a more 'dedicated' reader myself!

And tell me what you thought of the last line, it took me ages to decide upon something. Originally I had, "Oh Shit," as the ending line but that didn't sound much like Scott, so I think this one is a lot better! Tell me what you think.

So get a clue

And write a review

At 13 14 62 (or just click the little button down the bottom! He he)

Thank-you


	3. Reflections

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh

Argh! Today is the last day of the school holidays! I have to go to school tomorrow! Nooo! If only holidays could last forever but then I would have a very large Internet bill!

This is the third chapter and I forgot to ask if anyone would like me to put any other couples in this fic because at the moment it's centred around JOTT, not that I'm complaining, JOTT rocks! But if you'd like to see any certain characters or couples tell me in a review or email me!

And here are my thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**Cheese Head Lover: **I liked that part too but it was really weird to write Jean talking/fighting with herself. Your story is fixed now right? Can't wait for the next chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Slickboy444: **Decking Duncan was the best bit! I couldn't wait to write it! Now all I have to do is get Scott and Jean together! JOTT rocks! Thanks for R&R!

**Fastpitch Devil: **I hope the tip helped! If only real life could be as perfect as JOTT! Well after they got together! Thanks for R&R, hope you like this chapter!

**Ingrid: **My sources tell me you reviewed twice! Thanks! I hope it wasn't too much of a cliffhanger; I hate having to wait for updates after a dramatic end! The horror! I hope this was fast enough and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R x2

**Rogue14: **I hope this was faster than the last update but if you keep asking me to go faster eventually I'll be releasing a chapter each day! If only it was possible! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**AngelX: **Hey Nix, yay you finally read my story. I hope this update was fast enough and I really hope you avoid death before this comes out! Who will I talk about X-Men with? D-Nix, the horror! Thanks for R&R!

**MiEsHa: **I see you also reviewed twice! Thanks and see, some things look good in pink (hearts) but only certain pinks, as they have to be on my colour swatch! I should teach you all about Scott and fantasise at the same time…a girl can dream right? Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Sweetmidnight: **I know, Duncan is such a jerk so I had to get him out of the story as fast as I could! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Luvincycke-jott28: **Thanks for the compliments and I really like your nickname! Luvincycke-it's cool! I read your story and it's really good! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**DOJ: **It is kind of sad how Jean never sees Duncan start the fight and how she never knows he's such a jerk till mutants are exposed! Hopefully we shall put an end to Duncan's jerkishness! Muahahaha! Oops! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men but they're on my birthday list! If you want to come get them for me!

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought, **note that this has changed**

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX Jean and Scott are perfect for each other Xx--telepathic talk

**Chapter Three: Reflections**

Jean sat at her desk, staring at the mirror of a thousand faces. She'd seen many emotions caught up in the mirror's glass before; happy, sad, confused, excited, and angry but she couldn't quite pick what emotion it portrayed just at the moment.

Her eyes were swollen, her hair was ruffled atop her head, but was she sad that Scott beat up Duncan or…happy?

_No, Duncan's my boyfriend and Scott harmed him. I should sick Wolverine on him,_ she smiled then bit her lip,

_I have to be angry at him. _But she couldn't quite make herself feel mad at her best friend,

Someday maybe, just maybe, something more 

She picked up her brush and dragged it through her flaming red hair,

_Someday._

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Scott, being Taryn's boyfriend, had regrettably gotten an invitation. He knew Jean was going, but with recent events, that information did little to raise his spirits.

_Jean, how could you believe I would do that to Duncan? To you?_ Scott bowed his head,

"Cause I did," he whispered to himself, his voice barely heard above the whisperings of the wind floating through the window. He trudged over to his cupboard and pulled out a combination of clothes, he sighed,

"Taryn's favourite shirt."

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean had agreed to take a ride with Scott. Still deciding on how she felt, she couldn't find it in her heart to decline his offer.

She stared at herself in the mirror again, now her hair was slightly tamed, silver teardrops hung from her ears and blue shadowed her eyes.

"A touch of lip gloss and I'm done," she smiled. Straight white teeth smiled back,

"I guess it'll have to do," she stood up and grabbed the handle of the door,

"Here we go," she took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Scott was standing at the bottom of the staircase trying to avoid Jean's eyes. He didn't want to see the hatred in those startling pools of green. He felt her gaze on him, and he looked up to meet her eyes. They were filled with sadness and a tear ran down her cheek as she briskly walked past him and into the garage.

"You coming?" Jean's voice echoed through the garage walls, her vocal cords finding a tinge of coldness. Scott grabbed his coat and his keys and ran outside.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean stole a peek in Scott's direction; it hurt her to act like this to him, her only true friend. Her own words were brought to her again,

"Someday, maybe something more," she whispered, Scott's head flipped around at the change from silence,

"What?" he kept his eyes on the road,

"Nothing, keep driving we're nearly there," she saw Taryn's house in the distance, and she could just hear the faint rumble of music blaring through the neighbourhood. She looked again in Scott's direction, and smiled,

No I can't forgive him for what he's done 

Another silent tear ran down her cheek.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean had, in a single hour, rejected three spiked drinks, dodged several 'grabs', heard two rumours about her being pregnant, watched Duncan get drunk and danced alone.

_What to do next? _

Her eyes swam past the many familiar faces until she spotted a certain pair of red glasses. She stood up to see what he was doing when she noticed him dancing with a particular party host she just recently found she despised.

_I'm meant to be angry at Scott _her head screamed, Jean plonked back down on the couch.

Maybe I should have a few drinks…just to make the pain go away 

"Jean!" Duncan wobbled towards the couch, two cups of punch, most likely spiked, in his hands,

"Here ya go," he handed her a cup and sat down next to her.

She gulped the whole lot down but it didn't seem to get rid of her headache, just prolonged it. Duncan's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Jean, after that drink, still had her common sense,

"I think I'll go clean up, Duncan," she stood up but was pulled back down to the couch with his hand gripped around her wrist.

"Duncan, let go," she pulled her wrist from his hand.

"Don't leave yet, not after all I went through to get you," he smiled and his breath smelt of alcohol. Jean sat back down on the couch,

"What do you want?" she looked around trying to spot if Scott was near,

"A kiss babe, but watch out for the nose it's still broken you know," he grunted,

"Stupid Summers, always looking at you, talking to you, but you were mine," his hand stroked her face, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I had to teach Summers a lesson, no one gets my girl without a fight," he chuckled,

"I didn't think the little wimp would hit back," he laughed and took another sip of his punch,

"You hit him first?" Jean was shocked,

"I sure did babe, and what a hit it was,"

Oh no, what have I done? 

"But then he broke my bloody nose!" Duncan exclaimed to the rest of the room,

Jean jumped from where she was sitting,

"Duncan, we're through!" she turned around and marched off in the direction of where she last saw Scott.

"Jean…we are not through," Duncan followed Jean and had again taken hold of her wrist,

"Duncan, let go of me!" a group of people had surrounded them,

"Only if you say you're my girlfriend," Duncan demanded,

"Duncan we're through, now let me go!" she brought her other hand up and slapped him across the right cheek. Duncan's grip lessened,

"Oh you're gonna pay for that," his hand rose up in front of her, Jean's eyes widened,

"You little b…" a hand gripped Duncan's and twisted it behind his back,

"Apologise to Jean," Scott's voice boomed across the room and the music stopped,

"Why should I? She never apologised to me for not…" Duncan squealed in pain as Scott pushed his arm further,

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Scott let go of his arm and Duncan moved quickly back to the drink stand,

"You okay Jean?" Scott put his arm around her shoulders,

"No, I'm so sorry Scott, I should have believed you, but Duncan was my boyfriend and I thought I had to…"

Scott's finger gently rested on her lips,

"Shhh, it's all over now," Jean smiled up at him,

"Thanks Scott," Scott looked puzzled for a moment, Jean looked up at him quizzically,

"What?" She stared at him waiting for a reply,

"Did I hear correctly? Duncan _was _your boyfriend?" he grinned, she returned the smile,

"Yeah, was."

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Tadah! The party went swell don't you think? I really like this chapter, well the end anyway! Woohoo! Duncan is out of the picture, oops I forgot about Taryn…next time Scott and Taryn's break-up! Or something like it. After re-reading this chapter I found the scenes were a tad short, hopefully that's just this chapter!

Hope you liked this chapter! Hope you'll review this chapter! Hope you'll read the next chapter! Hope you'll review that chapter! Hope you'll read the chapter after that! Hope you'll review that chapter!

You get the picture! REVIEW! please!


	4. A Spur Of The Moment Crush

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh

I'm sooo sorry that this update took sooo long! I had school camp, then exams then following that more exams, in fact I just had my maths exam today (by the time I finish this, yesterday) and thought I would write the next chapter!

I hope you like this chapter; I have no idea how Scott and Taryn will break up so I am prolonging that till the next chapter and hope that you all have many good ideas!

And here are my thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**MiEsHa: **Your writing does not suck! It chews…just kidding! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Diaz F: **Yeh Duncan does deserve more than a twist of the arm but I am no good at writing fight scenes even if the characters are drunk! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Ingrid: **I'm sorry about the late update, really I am! I'm so happy Duncan is gone! Any ideas on how to get rid of Taryn? Thanks for R&R! Hope you like this chapter!

**Toast: **I totally forgot about Duncan taking her! Thanks for pointing that out! I feel so stupid! Hehe. Thanks hopefully the following chapters will have more details! Thanks for R&R. Hope you like this chapter.

**Lavender Gaia: **JOTT is the best! Glad you like this story! I'm sorry this was such a late update. Thanks for R&R, hope you like this chapter!

**Rogue14: **When you said ASAP, I'm guessing you meant faster than this…I'm sooo sorry! Yeh I'm happy Duncan was dumped he's evil I tell ya…EVIL! Thanks for R&R, hope you like this chapter!

**Cheese Head Lover: **Yes you should put another chapter! You're taking longer to update than me! Hehe. Thanks for R&R, hope you like the chapter!

**Sweetmidnight: **No Jean was just stupid to date him in the first place! I mean I would go out with Scott as soon as I saw him! Thanks for R&R, hope you like the chapter!

**Mark C: **When you say it that way, the chapter was quite complex…wow! Do you have any ideas on how to get rid of Taryn? I'm stuck! Thanks for R&R, hope you like the chapter!

**DOJ: **It's a good feeling, getting rid of Duncan! Now just to get rid of Taryn…hmmm another party? Nah! Thanks for R&R, hope you like the chapter!

**Iceglitter: **Go Scott! The things Scott will do for Jean! I want a Scott! Thanks for R&R, hope you like the chapter!

**Helen: **I can't wait to bring Scott and Jean together but Taryn's in the way and I don't know how to get rid of her…any ideas? Thanks for R&R, hope you like the chapter!

**Luvincycke-jott28: **Sorry about the late update! I was glad to get rid of Duncan…it's a good feeling! Thanks for R&R, hope you like the chapter!

**BookJunkie: **Sorry about the late update but I have a very hectic social schedule (you can so tell by my vocabulary...right) yeh…Thanks for R&R, hope you like this chapter!

**Marites: **You really should get your own name and not sign into mine! Thanks for the review? I now know the words to Zippity Doo Da! Great! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** If I get an A+ on my exam will you give me the X-Men…Please?

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought, or in this case diary entry!

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX Jean and Scott are perfect for each other Xx--telepathic talk

**Chapter 4: A Spur Of The Moment Crush**

_Dear Diary,_

_You don't mind if I call you diary do you?_

_I've never felt this way before. I thought I could suppress it, but I guess I was wrong. I don't know if these feelings are normal, I repeat, I've never felt this way before._

_He's on my mind all the time, every minute of every hour, ever since the incident at the party. I can't not think about him. I see him everywhere, in the mirror, in my photos, in my fricken homework for God's sake. I think I'm going mental, have you ever felt like this before? What am I doing, I'm asking lined paper for advice. I think I am losing it._

_It's just his hair; I love his bangs how they just fall across his visor. Blocking out half of the big picture. I sometimes think it may be me he's not seeing. But then I see him smiling. I resist the urge to look behind me. Something comes over me, a fluttery feeling of some sort. I can't explain it. It just consumes me and I feel like a little girl again about to be scolded for something but I know he would never hurt me._

_In missions it scares me how he can be so different. He seems so uptight; I know I'm not the only one who thinks this. But he's just looking out for the team. I know I'd love for him to be looking out just for me. The feeling of warmth, being in his arms, there's no other safer place. _

_Again to his eyes, I've never really seen them. I'm imagining plain brown the total opposite of his personality. Or maybe blue, the colour of the sky, he can never really witness. Or green, quite like my own, except darker with a tinge of brown…and blue. Ok now I'm obsessing. But if only I could get one look at his face, his whole face. And the joy he would find able to see colour again. If only he weren't a mutant, he could have lived a normal life full of colour. Really, he takes the term colour-blind to the extreme._

_And oh my god! His body! Have you ever seen it? Just imagine a single bead of sweat falling slowly down his accented abs; across he's rounded muscles. I'm nearly drooling just thinking about it. But that's not why I like him. Actually I don't really know why I like him. I just feel giddy whenever I'm around him. I feel a tug towards him. I don't even know how he feels about me._

_Diary have you ever liked someone so much, even though it's a spur of the moment crush, that you can't stand anyone but you even talking to him? But it's not a spur of the moment crush, it's much more. And just knowing that Taryn is there spreading her evil germs across his lovely lips, it irritates me. I want to be the one in his arms; I want to encircle him in my love._

_I never really understood the meaning of the word love. I mean, I love my family and I loved my Barbie collection. But this is a feeling so pure it seems unreal. I'm just going to come out with it. I think I love him. Diary, have you ever questioned the way you live life because someone as pure as this love has entered it?_

_It's just…he's so…there are no words to explain him, well just one. He's so…Scott. _

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

A/N: Ok, I love diary entries, never any of my own. Any guys I like would be non-existent or a cartoon character. Don't get any ideas, Scott and Superman…they're mine! Again I ask for ideas on how to get Taryn out of the picture, I've come up with a blank.

Thanks for reading; I really like this chapter. That last line was the first line I wrote, I work backwards! Hoped you liked this chapter too.

Please Review! Otherwise I'll have no ideas on how to get rid of Taryn, therefore no more story! Muahahaha! Actually I'd think of something really lame, for example

"Oh no Taryn's been eaten by a giant ant! What shall we do?"

In response, "How about nothing?"

"That works for me!"

And Tadah you have a chapter! Please don't let it come to that! REVIEW!


	5. Choices

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

I have gotten some really good ideas on how to get rid of Taryn from all of you! Thank you very much. They were all really helpful and hopefully we can kick her out of the story! Everybody okay with that? Too bad cause I've already got my kickin boots on!

And here is my thanks to all those who motivate me to write many more chapters:

**Strayphoenix: **Thanks for the review. I can't wait to bring them both together too! I have all these ideas and no way of getting there! Anywaiz…hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R.

**Sweetmidnight: **I seriously doubt I can do better than have Taryn eaten by a bug! You should register and create stories…on one condition: they better be Jott! You should, it's a lot of fun and I scream like a little girl whenever I get a review in my inbox! I'll most probably use your idea for this chapter added in with a few other things! So thanks a lot! News Report: This has been updated in less than a month! Woohoo! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**BookJunkie: **Thanks for the idea. I'm trying to fuse all the ideas together and create one heck of a weird plotline! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Crystal: **Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too! Thanks for R&R!

**DOJ: **Yep diary entries are the best! And they're so easy to write! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Diaz F: **Thanks for the review! And wow my story has been promoted to 'a nice Jott fic.' Woohoo! I'm hoping to incorporate your first idea into this chapter, as well a mix of other things! Thanks for R&R! Hope you like this chapter!

**Emily:** Thanks I love to write diary entries, they're lots of fun! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Ingrid: **I agree but I think Superman is a bit more bulky than Scott! Hehe! Running her over with a car and the 'what's left of her brain,' both are very…interesting ideas! But both seem highly unlikely! Thanks for R&R. Hope you like this chapter!

**Mark C: **Thanks for the idea. It's a really good one. Hopefully I'll be able to write the chapter in a realistic way, which will include your idea and a few others. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Helen: **That kind reviewer would be you! Thank you so much for the idea, yours and a few others have inspired at least one chapter worth of interesting stuff! Woohoo! The lima bean idea was very close to being chosen but for some reason I had to put it aside! I just don't know why…makes puking motion. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Cheese Head Lover: **Thanks for the compliment! Yes you should put another story! If not I shall bug you at school till I have surpassed the limit of my vocal cords! If you have any ideas on how to add those characters, I can try and put them in! But this is going to be a mainly Jott fic! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Marvlix: **Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter and all that follow! Thanks for R&R!

**Deh Maia: **Thanks for the review and the email! Great idea, I'm trying to mix all the ideas into one and create one very weird plotline…should be fun! Thanks for R&R! Hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I swear that I shall uphold the laws of this world forever and ever as long as you give me the X-Men so I can take over the wor…gets stern look from teachers …World Peace?

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX Jean and Scott are perfect for each other Xx--telepathic talk and I have yet to use this!

****

**Chapter 5: Choices**

Scott sat silently at his desk. Two photo frames stood before him. He rubbed his fingers gently across the glass wishing the girl were right beside him. Her red hair was flowing softly behind her as autumn leaves danced around the swing she sat upon. She was smiling at the camera, smiling at the photographer.

This photo had been taken so long ago. Scott couldn't remember the last time he saw Jean smile. It was a bit depressing though; he loved her smile. It lightened up his day.

He looked to the other photograph. A dull brunette had captured the camera's focus. She stood still, never seeming to experience emotion, never felt a love as pure as the one he felt for Jean.

He couldn't stand having Jean at his fingertips, just out of reach; a rope was pulling him backwards, further and further away. At the other end of the rope stood a maniacal Taryn.

"Scott?" he was jerked away from his hallucination,

_I definitely need coffee_. He stood up and answered the door. As soon as he did, a flustered red head burst into his room.

"Scott," she turned to look at him something different in her eyes. It soon changed to a look of horror,

"Are you still in your boxers? (A/N: hmmm yum!) Come on we need to get to school. And since I no longer receive a ride…" a sad look crossed her face.

Scott, suddenly thinking about the party and…Duncan, quickly searched through his draws and picked out a red shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Okay I'm coming, I'm coming!" he ran into the bathroom that was joined to his room. Jean smiled and laughed.

"Men!"

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

_I haven't seen him all day. _

_Well actually I saw him this morning, but I felt like he was avoiding me. 'Why?' I ask myself. I come up with no plausible reason._

_I walked partly to school today and surprisingly met Duncan a couple of blocks from the gates. It seems he got his licence taken off him for drunk driving. Typical!_

_I'm amazed that he hasn't got a new girlfriend yet; it could damage his reputation being alone for such a long period of time. Not like he's any different with or without one. I betcha the most he does for any of them is a simple kiss on the cheek and a wave goodbye. How could anyone live like that? With a boyfriend who doesn't love them._

_Talk about loves, here comes Scott now. He looks a little sweaty, must have just had track practise. I wave to him from across the cafeteria. He sees me and sighs. That doesn't look like a good sign._

"Hey Scott!"

"Hey Taryn," _we sit down at the same table, me with a salad sandwich, him with his gym shoes. He doesn't seem so happy to see me. I kiss him on the cheek,_

"What's wrong Scott?" _I try to see behind his red glasses. It seems he's looking at the floor._

"Taryn, I think we need to talk…about us"

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Scott had tried to avoid Taryn all day but it was inevitable, he would have to tell her soon. He had made his choice.

Running around the school tracks had done him some good. The breeze washing across his face, he felt far from reality. He could think of anything; nothing was stopping him. He tried to create ways to tell Taryn how sorry he was but nothing came. He wondered of his life after today.

Would he ever have the courage to tell Jean how he felt?

He made his way off the track and towards the cafeteria, _God I'm hungry._

Would he ever have the courage to possibly face rejection from her subtle features?

He saw Taryn at the other end of the cafeteria.

Would he even get through today to begin with? All questions were to be answered in a matter of seconds

"Hey Scott!"

"Hey Taryn," he dejectedly answered.

Taryn swiftly ran towards him, she sat down and patted the seat next to her. Scott slammed his shoes on the table and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Scott?" He looked down at the floor. _Okay now what did I rehearse…_

"_Jean I love you and I always have"…no that's not it._

"_I fell in love with you the first time I lay eyes on you"…no that's not right._

"_Jean, I only went out with Taryn as a distraction because you were going steady with Duncan"…that's closer._

"Scott?" He was shaken from his daydream and he felt himself looking into her eyes.

"Taryn, I think we need to talk," he took in a deep breath, "About us."

Her eyes opened wide.

"WHAT?" the cafeteria suddenly silenced and beady eyes turned to gaze at Taryn.

"Ooh no Summers, I have never been dumped and I intend to never experience it. You either take that back," tears filled her eyes, "Or I walk right out of your life," she gulped in a breath of air, "Is that what you want? To live without love, a life without compassion?"

Scott looked up towards her,

"Isn't that what we already have?" he whispered.

Taryn's hand slapped him across the face, "Oh you worthless little prick. It's Jean isn't it? It's always been Jean. Jean this, Jean that. All she is, is a whore and you'll never see past what she looks like on the outside."

Scott nearly slapped her back, "Taryn, Jean is nothing like that and you know it. And don't feel sorry for yourself, in a week you'll be drooling over some other unexpecting guy. Don't bother with the ice-cream."

Taryn smirked, "Lucky for me then," she turned around and sashayed towards the jock table.

Scott sighed, _Thank God that's over._

One last time Taryn turned to her ex-boyfriend, "She's too good for you, and you know it"

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean had just gotten out of a very slow, whole class, Science detention.

_I don't know why she keeps the whole class in, especially during lunch; does she think her students can hate her any more?_

She moved towards her locker, the corridor seemed very empty. She could just imagine hay barrels rolling from one classroom to another.

She flicked the lock and pulled on the handle, it wouldn't budge.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

She heard Taryn screaming in the cafeteria, _probably pole-dancing around a bin. Can that girl get any thicker?_

She laughed to herself but then remembered who the dumb girl's boyfriend was.

_Argh! Why does he put up with her?_

She looked to each side of the corridor, and unjammed her locker door with a silent mental budge.

_That's better, now I hope there's some food left for lunch._

She opened the doors.

_Wow I must be really late there's no one here._

A sound came from behind the counter, in the kitchen.

"Is there anyone there?" Jean called; the cafeteria suddenly went dead silent until she heard a muffled, "Duncan," and a slight giggle.

"Who's there?" Jean slowly moved around the counter and saw Taryn and Duncan standing there alone, still, her hair was ruffled and his buttons were mismatched.

"Oh it's only Jean," he sneered.

"Don't tell on us," she smirked, "Me and Duncan were only having a little fun," she ran her hand through his golden hair.

Jean gasped, "You little b…you don't care for Scott at all." She felt her rage build up inside of her.

Taryn's smirk soon turned into fury, "That little good for nothing…" She looked back at Jean, "Don't they say two heads are better than one? So why not Duncan and…Scott." she smiled. She moved closer to Jean, circling her.

"Do you feel left out Jeannie? Cause now I have both of your guys and you are left with…oh to put it simply, none." She smirked again and turned back to Duncan.

A silent tear fell down Jean's cheek. She turned around and slammed the cafeteria doors on her way out.

_Oh my God! I hate her so much! Why can't Scott just break up with her? _

She wiped the tear from her cheek and opened up her locker again. A picture of her and Taryn was stuck to the surface of the door, from the old days when they used to be friends. She pulled out her scissors and cut Taryn right out of the picture.

_I have to tell Scott about this._

_Jean shut up! You can't tell him this; it'll break his heart._

_But…but…_

_How are you gonna tell him his girlfriend is cheating on him with his enemy…and tell him gently?_

_Ooh crap you're right._

She slammed her locker closed and made her way outside, holding a tissue to her eye.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Tadah! Chapter…5 is finished. Okay if my writing sucks and no one out there got what was happening it works like this. Okay Scott broke up with Taryn, Taryn gets together with Duncan, Taryn tells Jean she's still with Scott cause she doesn't want Scott to get what he wants! Jean thinks Taryn is cheating on Scott and doesn't know whether to tell him or not. Tadah! "Houston we have a chapter!"

Did Taryn seem extra mean in this chap? I mean like really out of character mean? I hate Taryn so much I had a need to get rid of her! Please tell me!

I swear Jean and Scott will get together eventually and maybe break up and get together again but that's for me to know and you to find out! I have the whole story in my head I just don't know how to fill the gaps…it'll come. I even have a line, that is going to come into like the 10th chapter, prepared.

If you want to see these chapters and my special line, and even the make-ups and break-ups…and make-ups then you shall have to review and fill in all my gaps of the story! Or just review and read on!

Thanks for reading and we'll see you next month on…Who wants to be with Scott Summers? I mean What He Always Wanted!

REVIEW!


	6. Cracks

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

And here is my thanks to all those who motivate me to write many more chapters:

**Strayphoenix: **Thank-you soooooo much for you review! I believe you should get a trophy that says…_Thou who owns this trophy helped thou who makes lame attempts at cheering themselves up with finger puppets…Congratulations._ Your review made me really happy! Thanks! I hope this update didn't take too long! I agree Jott 4 ever and ever and ever Amen! Hope you like this chapter!

**Amazing Redd Phoenix: **Thanks for the review. If Jean did faint though I think the chapter would be over…lol. Yeah Taryn was out of character but I hope it helps make this story better…I hope! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Lavender Gaia: **Thanks for the review! Woohoo Jean and Scott can finally get together…well at least in this chapter or the next one! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Emily: **Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully Jean and Scott will get together in this chapter or the next one. I'm glad Taryn's out of the picture. Yes I wonder what Jean will do…hmmm I'm still deciding! Hope you like the chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Deh Maia: **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah Taryn does suck, that's why I got rid of her as soon as possible. Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Diaz F: **Thanks for reviewing! Yes I always like deleted scenes! Hmm…I tried to update it on the first of July but got a bit sidetracked! I hope this is soon enough for you! Jean and Scott will get together soon! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Jacx: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Mark C: **Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully Jean and Scott will get together in this chapter or the next one, but that won't be the end of this fic! Hehe! I don't think Taryn or Duncan will be in this fic anymore, not unless I'm really desperate for ideas! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Iceglitter: **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah exams do suck! But when you do really well it's fun to gloat! Yeah I hate Taryn too! I hate to get rid of her! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Marvlix: **Thanks for the review! Nah ah! The only contestant to be with Scott is me! Muahahaha! I thought Jean punching that little b- would be a little out of character! Hehe! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Sweetmidnight: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I confused you…it took me awhile to decide on how to get rid of Taryn and I wanted something very different! Hope you like this chapter! I'm waiting for those Jott stories! Jott 4 Ever!

**Summers Groupie: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this fic! I know, Jean and Scott can be so dense sometimes, "Scott just tell her you like her and all problems will be solved!" But then we'd have no Jott fanfics! Argh! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**MiEsHa: **Thanks for the review! 'Little writing pimp' is that a good or a bad thing? Wait when it comes from Lauza, you could be talking about a pumpkin pie for all I know! Lol! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever!

**Disclaimer:** They love me. They love me. Who is 'they' you ask? Not the X-Men cause I don't own them, heck I don't even know them!

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX _Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ Xx--telepathic talk

**Chapter 6: Cracks**

Jean sat in her room. Staring blankly at the chipping paint on the wall. The cracks almost seemed to make the shape of a heart.

She laid her hand upon her own heart. It seemed to also have cracks.

How could Taryn take my Scott? 

She traced her fingers across the cracks in the paint.

_Argh! Not **my** Scott…well not yet. _

Her finger stopped in the midst of circling the heart again.

_Not ever_

A crystal clear tear ran down her cheek, making even more crackly lines down her face.

Her life seemed to be full of cracks. Nothing ever seemed to go right.

Not having mutant powers.

Not being abandoned by her parents.

Not being able to be with Scott, the only one she truly ever loved.

_But that's the question. Is it love or loved? I don't know. It's all Taryn's fault._

_But is it really? I mean, had I not gone out with Duncan, I might have had a chance with Scott._

_Why is life so fricken difficult?_

_Why is **my **life so difficult?_

Jean stared at the cracks again.

_My life is only difficult cause that's the way I make it._

She pushed her chair out, wiped her face with her sleeve and opened her bedroom door.

She ran down the stairs.

_Come on Scott, be there, be there, be there, be…_

"Be where?" Jean ran straight into Scott, who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

_I guess I was wishing a little too loud._

"Oh my God Scott." She wrapped her arms around him tight.

He lifted her chin up and saw the tear tracks that led down her face.

"Jean what's the matter?" He looked into her green eyes, she into his visor.

She looked over his shoulder.

"Scott I have something to tell you."

He brushed her hair away from her face.

"What is it Jean?"

She looked up at him.

"Not here…" she pulled him towards the library, her favourite room. Famous for being empty.

She plonked down on one of the chairs, pulling Scott down with her.

"Oh Scott, I'm so sorry." Another tear formed in her eye.

"What Jean? You know you can tell me." He took hold of her hand.

Jean took in a deep breath.

"It's Taryn…"

_Oh no what has Taryn done to Jean? I hope she hasn't hurt her._

She took in another deep breath and swallowed.

"I saw her…"

"Come on Jean, tell me. What did she do?" Scott held her hand tighter.

"I saw Taryn with Duncan."

"And?" Scott looked at her confused.

"You're not upset by this?" Jean gasped.

"By what Jean? You haven't told me anything."

"TARYN IS CHEATING ON YOU!" she yelled frustrated.

She fell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Scott."

Scott lifted her up so they met eye to eye.

"Jean, I broke up with Taryn this afternoon."

"What?" Jean burst out, now the one who was confused.

Scott held onto her shoulders.

"I. Broke. Up. With. Taryn."

"But she said that she had you and Duncan and…"

"Don't listen to her Red. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Scott wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I couldn't be with her anymore. She was so…frustrating. And when you broke up with Duncan I had no reason to be with her anymore…"

Scott gulped.

_Please tell me she didn't hear that._

Jean looked up at him again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

She sat up straight.

"Why didn't you have a reason to be with Taryn since I broke up with Duncan?"

"I…I didn't say…that." Scott could tell she didn't believe him.

"Would you rather I read your mind?" She brought her hands to her temples.

Scott pulled her hands down with his.

"Nah I think you'd rather not."

Jean stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Tell me what you mean Mr. Summers."

Scott felt his heart skip a beat.

_She looks so cute when she's angry._

"Scott, tell me. You know you can tell me." She smiled.

"Hey that's not fair." He stood up to meet her height.

He placed his hands around her waist.

Jean gasped but threw her arms around her neck.

Jean suddenly had an idea.

xX _This goes to all the couples out there_ Xx

Jean laughed as she became her own telepathic DJ.

Through their link, they'd forged when they were younger, Jean began playing a song she'd come to like and appreciate.

xX _Let me cater to you cause baby this is your day, do anything for my man, baby you blow me away._

_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more._

_Anything you want let me cater to you, inspired me from the heart can't nothing tear us apart, you all I want in a man. I put my life in your hands._

_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more._

_Anything you want I wanna cater to you_. Xx

They swayed to the song, each lost in their own world. Each a world, that only included the other in their arms.

Jean slowed down and released her grip around his neck.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?" Still lost in his world Scott held onto Jean dancing to non-existent music.

"What did you wanna tell me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Jean…I love you, I always have." He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Ever since I heard your voice, saw your face. You've been the hope in my life. I couldn't survive without you Jean."

He closed his eyes.

Jean stared at his face, she kept swaying with him. He had always been what she wished for in life. Someone to trust. Someone there for her. Someone to love. He was always the light at the end of her tunnel.

Unaware to him Jean leaned in close and met his lips with hers. He didn't respond for several seconds, but when he did the kiss exploded with warmth and…love. Jean gasped. Scott looked into her eyes.

She looked into her heart and found something she knew would only happen once ever in her lifetime. Scott was her one and only. The one meant for her.

Jean leaned in again and parted his lips with her tongue.

xX _I love you Scott. Always have, always will_. Xx

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

A/N: There we go! They're together. I know most of you were waiting for this but remember there's still more to this story! I have many more chapters in mind for this fic!

Hope you liked this chapter! Ooh yeah that song Jean was telepathically singing was 'Cater to You' by Destiny's Child. I love that song at the moment and the lyrics are sitting right in front of me! And I don't own it!

They're finally together. You know you wanna review. Tell how much you hate me cause now Scott isn't single. Whatever, I don't mind as long as you tell me what you think!

If you hear the word 'Review' during the night, it's cause I've come to your house and I am whispering it through the window. If you then hear a loud bang, I've either fallen off a ladder or the tree branch broke from under me, just call the ambulance!


	7. Four or Five, Maybe Ten

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

I have updated in like less than a week! Argh! What has happened to me?

Hehe…we aren't finished with this fic yet…I'm guessing not even half way! Read the summary, 'Is she what he always wanted?' Nowhere near finishing. And I'm glad, I love this fic and I love that you love it too!

**Disclaimer:** They love me. They love me. Who is 'they' you ask? Not the X-Men cause I don't own them, heck I don't even know them!

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX _Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ Xx--telepathic talk

I love you people! Thou who write me reviews shall be given a new chapter. Those who don't, write them now! They're addictive I swear! And here are my thanks to those I love:

Thank-you Scott…oh yeah the reviewers, thanks to:

**Summers Groupie: **Thanks for the review. Seriously it was really sweet, thanks! Now that they're together my ideas can come into action! I'm scared of the dark; don't come to my house…hehe! I tried to update as fast as I could! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 ever and ever and ever…Amen!

**Jacx: **Thanks for the review! You're motivating me to write more, it's cool talking to you. Thanks. Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 ever and ever and ever…Amen!

**Wen1: **Thanks for reviewing…all the chapters! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one! Jott 4 ever and ever and ever…Amen!

**Emily: **Thanks for the review! I loved writing them getting together, it was fun! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 ever and ever and ever…Amen!

**Strayphoenix: **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah that tree couldn't support me! Lol. You want to see MORE of Taryn and Duncan? That's a first! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 ever and ever and ever…Amen!

**Diaz F: **Thanks for reviewing! No this story shall not end here! I have more in store for this fic! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 ever and ever and ever…Amen!

**Chapter 7: Four or Five, Maybe Ten**

"Scott!" Jean held her hand over the phone.

She heard him running down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Dad wants us to come over. You wanna go?"

"Meeting the parents already? Jean, we've only been going out a week." He smiled and trailed kisses across her neck.

xX _Scott!_ Xx

She pointed to the phone in her other hand.

"Ooh yeah, sorry." He blushed, hoping Jean's father hadn't caught him.

"So, you wanna go?" Jean nearly ran her hand across her throat in a slitting motion but Scott just had to say…

"Yeah sure." …really loud.

The phone in her hand spoke.

"Okay see you at 2, Jean." Her father hung up.

Jean slowly returned the phone to the wall.

"Damn." Jean slumped against the wall, falling slowly to the floor.

"What?" Scott looked confused; he sat down next to her. The cold kitchen tiles slowly freezing him head to toe.

Jean looked up at him and sighed.

"Mum's home."

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean held Scott's hand tight.

xX Here we go Xx

She smiled up at his face, the only face she'd ever come to love.

She gripped his hand tighter as she knocked on her parent's door.

"Mum?" She could hear someone open the locks on the other side.

"Jean!" Her father gripped her in a bear hug.

He looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"And Scott!" He took his hand in a firm shake.

"How you doin boy?" Scott was surprised.

"Um…yeah g-good." He smiled down at Jean.

xX _Your parents aren't so bad._ Xx

She sighed.

XX _You haven't met 'her' yet._ Xx

She smiled and nearly laughed, when her mother came to the door.

Her smile faded.

"Jean. How are you dear?"

"Mum yeh I'm…"

"And this is your friend Scott, right?"

"Yes mum, my **boy**friend."

A shocked look passed her face.

"But he's the…" she lowered her voice, "mutant."

She stood up straight again.

"What happened to that nice, normal boy, Duncan?"

She stared at Jean.

"It didn't work out mum."

"So you resort to this?" She gasped.

"We were good parents. Why are you punishing us like this?" Her perfectly manicured nails covered her lips.

She looked to her husband for confirmation.

He looked to Scott.

"You like Sport? Come on, all boys like sport. I have a good game of rugby on tape, come on."

He pulled Scott awkwardly with him to the lounge room.

Jean and her mother, Elaine, walked into the kitchen.

"Mother, how dare you? Don't you care at all for me and what I need and want?" She crossed her arms.

Elaine looked at her posture.

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady. And quite frankly, what you want is not what you need. We don't want another mutant in this family."

Jean was furious.

"Another mutant? What will happen if I have kids mum? Each of them may be a mutant." She smirked,

"Ooh I might have four or five, maybe ten kids. I've always wanted a big family."

"Don't you joke about that. And you're not having Christmas in this house if you choose that path."

"I don't know what inspired me to come to all your previous family events. This is no family!"

"I don't know why I came here in the first place. Do you enjoy: yelling at me? Contradicting who I am? Controlling my life? Cause mum 'quite frankly' I'm not coming back and don't expect a Christmas present!"

She turned and flew out the kitchen door.

Elaine stood there, staring after her.

"Scott, we're leaving." Jean ran out the front door.

Scott looked to her father.

"It was great meeting you." Scott shook his hand again.

"Judging by what I heard, it might be the last time we meet. Good to see ya again, Scott."

Scott took his car keys out of his pocket on the way out the door.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

"Jean?" Scott knocked on her bedroom door. She had been in there for hours.

"Jean?" Scott knocked harder this time.

xX _Jean come on, it wasn't that bad._ Xx

He heard a laugh through the link as the door swung open.

"It wasn't that bad he says."

She pulled another tissue from the box beside her.

"The 8th wonder of the world. The largest pile of tissues I think anyone in this world has ever seen. I'm in awe I get to witness this spectacular imagery!"

Jean managed a chuckle.

Scott jumped onto the bed beside her.

She slipped under the covers.

"You expect me to come in there after you?" Scott laughed.

He could hear Jean's giggle from the other end of the bed.

He slowly got off the bed and crouched down at the end.

Jean was moving towards the end of the bed.

_Where'd Scott go?_

She came out from under the covers at the end of the bed.

_Where'd he go?_

She looked to where he was sitting before.

A pair of lips suddenly lay atop hers and she nearly fell off the bed had his arms not caught her.

xX _Don't be sad_. Xx Scott said through their link.

She cuddled him closer

xX _Never when I'm with you._ Xx

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

A/N: Yayz! Ok this chapter was just a break from the story, something to make their togetherness seem longer! Don't worry there will be more!

Amazingly I have updated in less than a week! Everyone thank Jacx for that,we talk on msnand I'm constantly reminded to write my story! Thanks!

Don't forget to review! You know you want to! Okay I know you don't, I just had false hope there for a second! Who cares…REVIEW!


	8. Prioritising Whom To Save First

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

It's still the holidays and I still have time to update another chap! Hehe!

I am sooo happy! This story has nearly reached 100 reviews! Thanks sooo much!

**Disclaimer:** I can't think of anything at the moment…so let's be original…they're not mine!

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX _Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ Xx--telepathic talk

I love reviews! And I shall repeat this: I scream like a little girl whenever I get one! Thanks to the following people for waking up my family, hehe:

**Jacx: **Thanks for the review! Damn you. You're making me write this right now! Lol! Yeh Jean's mum is evil! I hate Duncan too! 'Normal' I don't think so! Hope you like this chapter! JOTT ROX!

**Summers Groupie: **Thanks for reviewing! By the way I think your name is cute! Woohoo no whispering freaks at my window for me…did I say freaks I meant…f-r-e-e donuts…hmmm. Hope you like this chapter! JOTT ROX!

**Wen1: **Thanks for the review! Yeah her mother was pretty bad! Hope you like this chapter! JOTT ROX!

**Emily: **Thanks for reviewing! Yeh Jean's mum is fun to write, although she's evil! Yeh I liked writing the bit at the end too! Hope you like this chapter! JOTT ROX!

**Strayphoenix: **Thanks for the review! I like cute things! Hehe! Hope you like this chapter! JOTT ROX!

**MiEsHa: **Thanks for reviewing! Hehe! You reviewed without me telling you too! Thanks! Yes hmm next chapter: 'The very _unfortunate _death of Elaine Grey!' Hope you like this chapter! JOTT ROX!

**Diaz F: **Thanks for the review! Yes a gift Jean's mum has. I think I've met quite a few with that gift! Hehe! Hope you like this chapter! JOTT ROX!

**Chapter 8: Prioritising Whom To Save First**

The group had just gotten back from school.

Jean got out of Scott's car and sighed.

_God, six and a half hours is just too long._

She hauled her school bag up to her room.

_I have so much homework. Better start._

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She opened the door with her telekinesis.

"Hey Jean." Scott swept her up in a hug.

_Better start…later_

"What do you want oh gorgeous boy of mine?" She laughed as he tickled her bare stomach.

"Logan's organised a Danger Room session." He gently dropped her to the floor.

"You better get suited up." He stood at the door. She looked at him.

"Scott, get out!" She laughed and attempted to push him out the door.

He smiled, "Nah I think I'd rather stay here."

She laughed and suddenly he tripped out the door.

"Hey that's not fair. You don't see me using my power on you!" The door slowly closed.

"Good bye Scott!" She laughed as she heard him walk towards his room.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Logan glared down at the team in front of him. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Evan had just come back from school.

_A good time to test their skills._

He looked towards Jean and Scott; they were holding hands.

"I want nothing different from you two. Just a normal Danger Room session. No prioritising between whom to save first."

Their hands dropped to their sides.

"That's better."

He looked to the whole team now.

"This session will be on the regular level. I've adjusted the computer to a sequence on something you might find out there in the real world."

Kurt looked at Kitty.

"He's gonna teach us how to change a baby's diaper?"

Kitty chuckled gaining a smile from Kurt.

"Begin," Logan huffed and got the sequence running.

A large sentinel appeared before them.

"What the hell is this?" The giant metal arm aimed at Kurt and flashed a bright red.

"Kurt!" Kitty yelled from the other end of the room.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, the beam from the sentinel hitting the hard metal surface of the Danger Room.

They continued on like this.

Scott tried his best to hit a weak spot.

Jean tried her best to find objects to throw at the metal beast.

Kitty and Kurt dodged every attempt at being disintegrated by the machine.

Evan shot spikes in every direction. And I mean every direction…

"Evan!" Kitty screamed phasing through a spike.

"Sorry!"

He stood in front of Rogue in an effort to protect her.

Scott shot a look at Kitty.

"Kitty do you think you can phase inside it and destroy its inner mechanisms?" He shouted across the room.

She looked to him and nodded.

"If you think it'll work."

She turned to Kurt.

"Get me up there." He took her hand and they appeared on the head of the sentinel.

"Bye!" Kitty waved as she phased through.

There were wires everywhere. Kitty phased through them all and found her way to the main controls of the sentinel.

She placed her hand on it.

"Here we go!"

Nothing happened.

"Why won't it work?" She screamed. She phased through the side of the metal.

"Scott!" He was fighting beside Jean. They were back to back; she being his defence, him her attack.

He looked in Kitty's direction.

"When I get out, hit, like, right here. It's, like, the main function thingy!' She phased down through the leg and met Kurt at the bottom.

"Let's go."

They 'bamfed' to where Rogue and Evan were standing.

Scott noticed that Kitty had phased through and was with Kurt. He focused his visor onto the sentinel.

"Jean, get back."

The sentinel suddenly charged up again. It aimed at Jean.

"JEAN!"

She turned around and was met with a red blast. She tried her hardest to keep the force field up but with all the other force fieldsto uphold, hers diminished.

"SCOTT!" Everything went black.

He ran in her direction. He felt the link go silent.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

"Scott!" He could hear Kitty's voice from the other side of the room.

"SCOTT!"

_Why is Rogue yelling at me too? I need to wake Jean up!_

"Jean? Come on! Wake up! It's me Scott."

"SCOTT!"

_Now Evan's screaming?_

He turned around.

The sentinel had cornered the four of them. Without Jean's force field they had no protection.

"Scott, like, shoot it already." Kitty screamed and for some reason still said the word 'like' in ultimate panic.

The system suddenly shut down.

The four of them took in a deep breath.

"Zat was close, ya?" Kurt sighed.

Scott picked up Jean's limp body.

Logan met him at the door.

"What did I tell you, Scott?"

Scott walked straight past.

"I need to get her to the infirmary."

**XxxxXXXXxxxX **

Scott sat beside Jean's bed.

"Hank, is she gonna be okay?" He held her hand tight.

"Just fine Scott. I guess the amount of power she used to generate force fields plus the increased force of the hit…well she just gave up. She'll be fine."

Scott smiled.

"Thanks."

xX _Scott I'd like to see you in my office_. Xx

Professor Xavier's voice rang through his head.

Reluctantly, Scott dropped Jean's hand and made his way to the Professor's office.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

"Scott?"

The Professor looked at his oldest recruit.

Scott lifted his head.

"Professor, I'm so sorry, it's just that Jean and…"

"Yes I know Scott."

He moved out from behind the table and closer to where Scott was standing.

"You two are my oldest and dearest students. You're like a son to me, Scott. I don't want any of you getting hurt. But I don't want the newer students getting hurt either. Scott, you're their leader. You have to be strong."

Scott looked down at the floor.

"But, Jean…" he whispered.

"Can take of herself."

Scott nodded.

"Just be careful, Scott."

He nodded again and trudged out the door.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Scott returned an hour later to the infirmary.

He held a piece of paper in his hands.

"Jean, I know you can't hear me but I need to get this out."

He sat down beside the bed. He held her hand again.

"Jean, this afternoon was _unfortunate_. And I think I may live with the guilt for the rest of my life. Also another guilt, which I guess you may need to know about."

He smiled.

"Jean, you're the kindest person I've ever met. You're sweet and beautiful."

_Oh god, so beautiful._

"Any guy would be lucky to have you."

His smile faded.

"But I guess I'm not so lucky. For the sake of the team I think…"

His heart was breaking just looking at her pale face.

"I think we should break up."

"I know you can't hear me and I don't think I could face you and say all this without resisting and kissing you but…well it's all in this."

He placed the paper on the table beside her. On the front he had scrawled 'Jean'.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Jean, so sorry…"

As Scott turned to leave the room, Jean's eyes slowly opened, revealing one single glistening tear.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

A/N:I told you there'd be break-ups! But will there be make-ups? Hmmm…

I hope you liked this chapter; it's one of my longest! The holidays are nearly over so there won't be so much time to update! Unless you really motivate me in your reviews! It's probably been really annoying anyway. I think I've updated about three times this week! Yes so motivate me and I might make it four!

REVIEW! THAT'S AN ORDER…please!


	9. Last Memory

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

Hi! This fic has reached over 100 reviews…thank-you so much! And amazingly it has 637 hits so if you're reading and not reviewing…I know! I shall hunt you down and make you click the little button at the end and submit a review…Muahahaha! Yes…hope you like this chapter!

Sorry about the slow updating! I'm back at school unfortunately and won't have as much time to update! Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Blah, do you really think I own them? If I did, they may be bankrupt by now!

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX _Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ Xx--telepathic talk

Thanks so much to the following people who reviewed and I shall not be hunting you down to make you review!

**Jacx: **Thanks for reviewing! See, you did make me write another chapter! Ahhh! Yeh it was a bit sad but I have many ideas as well as your input! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Diaz F:** Thanks for reviewing! I was excited about writing this fic and my friend kept telling me to update! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one! Jott 4 Ever

**Wen1:** Thanks for reviewing! I don't think Scott's all too good at these types of things eg. The letter! What can we do with him? Hmmm… Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Summers Groupie: **Thanks for reviewing! Stop crying hehe, they'll get back together eventually, I would never have a story without them together! Jott is the best! Hope this update was soon enough and I want my award! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Iceglitter: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like this fic! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Emily: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, they will get back together eventually, at least I hope. It depends on how the plot ends up in my twisted mind! Lol Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Amazing Redd Phoenix: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked that chapter! It's fun to see people's reactions. Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever (I like ending them like that too!)

**Deh Maia: **Thanks for the review! Yes this is a Jott fic! Jott is the best! Eventually there'll be make-ups…I hope! Hehe! Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Strayphoenix: **Thanks for reviewing! Jott is the best! I hope to make them Jott again, depends on what my twisted mind thinks up! Hehe! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Jott luuuuuuuuuver: **Thanks for reviewing! This will end happy! I'm sure! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Marvlix: **Thanks for reviewing! You sound like a cheer squad! But I have to say it kinda worked! Yes you should update! Then update again! And again! And again! Hope you like this chapter! Jott 4 Ever

**Mark C: **Thanks for reviewing! Scott breaking up with her was a little extreme! Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one! Jott 4 Ever

**Sweetmidnight: **Thanks for reviewing…finally! Lol! Yeh I use that excuse all the time! Like hello, watching X-Men Evolution does count as being busy, it's important! Glad you liked the last few chapters! Hope you like this one! Jott 4 Ever

**Chapter 9: Last Memory**

Jean had gotten away from the infirmary with only a bad headache.

But something they can't test you for, are broken hearts.

Jean felt like she was bleeding on the inside. This pain masked her headache.

Every time she woke up the red of her hair made her think her heart was truly bleeding.

She hadn't opened the letter; she didn't need to. She knew what it contained. She held it close to her heart. It may have been painful, but it was the last thing Scott had said to her other than 'Can you please pass the milk?'

She sat down on her bed, hard.

On her bedside table sat a photo frame that held a simple memory of her and Scott. A tear came to her eye and she tipped it over so the photo faced down.

Everything in the room reminded her of Scott. That used to be a good thing but now Jean didn't want to remember. Photos of the two of them lay scattered across her desk. A soft toy he had once bought her so many years ago, it's head a ruffled pink, sat on the end of her bed.

She kicked it with all her might and it flew towards the mirror and landed in her small rubbish bin.

She stared at herself in that mirror.

_He's only another boy; you've broken up with someone before why is this any different?_

She sighed and lay down, her head flat against the pillow.

_Why did Logan schedule that Danger Room session?_

She sat back up again and took the letter out of her pocket.

_I hate you so much Scott, but I love you all the same._

She clenched her hands and began to rip the letter apart.

Little paper snowflakes fell gracefully to the brown carpet of her room.

A large thud fell against the floor.

Jean let go of the remains of the letter and picked up what had fallen from the envelope.

_Oh Scott…_

She stood in front of the mirror and held the beads in front of her eyes.

She fixed the clasp to fit around her neck.

She smiled.

The necklace brought out the green of her eyes.

_The last memory of Scott being…mine._

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Scott sat silently in front of the television set. A movie one of the younger studentshad abandoned was still playing.

_Who would watch this…?_

He looked for the DVD cover,

_Kim Possible?_

His eyes flickered towards the screen. There was a girl behind her locker door with…

_Red hair_

Scott smiled.

_Must be Kim._

He watched as Kim and Ron walked through the gym doors, entering a school dance.

Remi_nds me of when Jean and I…don't think about that Scott._

He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

_Do not think…_

He could see Kim and Ron's nervous faces as a girl from the party laughed at them.

_That is so Taryn._

He laughed.

Kim and Ron wrapped their arms around each other and danced slowly to the next song.

I Know we've been friends forever

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new

And after all this time I opened up my eyes

Now I see you were always with me

Could it be you & I

Never imagined

Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you

Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

Could it be that it's true

That it's you

Its kinda funny you were always here

But who would ever thought we'd end up here

And every time I needed you you've been there for me

Now its clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I

Never imagined

Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you

Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

Could it be that it's true

That it's you

Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives

I can see it in your eyes

And its real/and its true

It's just me and you

Could it be that its you

Scott's grip hardened on the remote control. Kim and Ron had their hands in each others and the two best friends had finally found something else between them, something much more sacred…

_Oh my God, what have I done?_

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean's hand gripped the necklace once more; she frowned.

A slight pain gripped her head.

_I think I need some fresh air._

She grabbed her coat and jumped down the first few stairs not bothering to hold onto the rail.

She could hear the remnants of Kim Possible in the common area.

_Must be Kitty._

She laughed, skipping into the room.

"Hey Kitty." She plonked herself down next to her, curling her feet underneath her.

"Is it finished yet?" She smiled.

Scott looked at her strangely.

"Jean?"

Jean's smile turned.

"Scott?"

Her face paled and she quickly got up from the couch.

"Jean," his expression was serious.

His hand reached up to hers.

"I've been thinking and…"

Jean pulled her hand away.

"I-I can't do this right now…I'm sorry."

She turned and quickly ran out the door leaving a stunned Scott in the common room.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean ran as fast as she could.

Nothing would stop her; her heart beat was as fast as the speed her feet were hitting the ground.

She slammed the front doors of the school on her way out and ran into the woods.

Her bare feet hit puddle after puddle; the tree branches scratched her face.

She held the coat tight to her body until she was met with a clearing.

She sat down on a rotten log and caught her breath.

A tear finally escaped her eye.

_Why does he do this?_

She sobbed into the collar of her jacket.

She screamed into the heavens.

"WHY DOES HE DO THIS?"

She fell to her knees.

"Why does he make me love him so?" She whispered.

"Why don't you just ask him?" A voice came from the trees.

Jean wiped the tears from her cheek with her sleeve.

She looked into the greenery.

"Scott?" she tried to search for his presence with her telepathy but found nothing.

xX _Scott?_ Xx

She slowly stood up.

There was a rustle in the trees to her left.

"Buh-bow. That's the wrong answer. But you'll receive one of our great consolation prizes."

The figure moved slightly out of the shadows.

Jean gasped.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

A/N: Who is the mystery man of the woods? Is it Big Foot? Santa Claus?

I hope you liked this chapter! It took me awhile to post; I'm sooo sorry! But school just has to get in the way doesn't it! I quite liked the freedom of the holidays but nooo…anyway I hope it won't take me so long to update the next chap, gimme lots of motivation! Review!

Ooh yeah The Kim Possible Movie belongs to Disney and I believe the song does too, sung by Christy Carlson Romano so none of it belongs to me! It's a good song though and I was going to use it for the last song I had in one of my chaps but I forgot...oops! So I put it in this chap!

REVIEW! THAT'S AN ORDER…please!


	10. Too Far Away To Hear Her

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

I'm so sorry for updating so slow but I have been loaded with homework and the only opportunity of actually reading any fanfics is during religion…

Has anyone read the 'New X-Men' comics? Especially the last volume? It is so sad, well from a Jott lovers perspective it's soooooo sad! And it made me sooo angry, stupid Emma Frost! Argh! Anywaiz…

**Disclaimer:** Hello I'm 15 do you really think I own a world wide organisation?

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX _Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ Xx--telepathic talk

**Summers Groupie: **Thanks for the review! Hmmm…I decided who the person would be only yesterday, hehe. Hope this update was fast enough. And aw-ness at the review! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**Jacx: **Thanks for the review! You should be happy, you were the first person I told who the mystery person is, hehe! Hope you like this chapter!

**Amazing Redd Phoenix: **Thanks for the review! Guys are definitely frustrating…not like I have any experience…hmmm. Don't hunt me down, I'm just a little girl who's obsessed with X-Men Evolution, tapes all the episodes and watches them all across the weekend! Don't hurt me! Hope you like this chapter!

**Strayphoenix: **Thanks for the review! You cried? Really? I must read it again! They locked you out? How dare they! Do they know the pain they're putting me through not having you update your stories! Argh! Hope you like this chapter!

**Diaz F: **Thanks for the review! Argh I read your review again and now I have that Kylie Minogue song 'You did it again' in my head! I hope this update was fast enough! Hope you like this chapter! (Sorry about the cliff hanger, hehe)!

**Mark C: **Thanks for the review! It's not someone from the Brotherhood so you'll just have to read and find out! Hehe! Hope you like this chapter!

**Dm Tayashi: **Thanks for the review! It's all a part of the storyline; don't worry. Jott is the best, of course they're gonna get back together! Hope you like this chapter!

**Wen 1: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad the cliff hanger worked! Hehe! I hope this update didn't take too long! Hope you like this chapter!

**DOJ: **Thanks for the review! I know, cliff hangers are evil but it's so much fun writing them! I hope this update didn't take too long. Hope you like this chapter!

**Iceglitter: **Thanks for reviewing! I love writing cliff hangers, it's good to see reactions! I hope this update didn't take too long! Hope you like this chapter!

**Emily: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter! You'll shall have to wait and see whom the mystery man…or woman is! Hope you like this chapter!

**Deh Maia: **Thanks for the review! Yeh I like Kim Possible; she's cool, and she's a red-head! It may be Santa Clause, hehe! Hope you like this chapter!

**Marvlix: **Thanks for the review! Nuh uh it's not Lucas! Hehe! You shall find out when the time comes! Hope you like this chapter!

**Lil Jean: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like it! I'm reviewing, I want chocolate! Hehe! Hope you like the chapter!

**Sweetmidnight: **Thanks for the review! Did you have a nice vacation? Unfortunately it is not Duncan! Hehe you shall find out! Hope you like the chapter!

**Chapter 10: Too Far Away To Hear Her**

_**Previously:**_

xX _Scott?_ Xx

There was a rustle in the trees to her left.

"Buh-bow. That's the wrong answer. But you'll receive one of our great consolation prizes."

The figure moved slightly out of the shadows.

Jean gasped.

_**Back to now:**_

A confused expression crossed her face.

"Taryn?"

Jean rested her hands by her side, a sigh of relief parting from her lips.

Taryn moved within the trees rustling the green plant-life to and fro. In the bushes little beady eyes looked directly at Jean, accompanied by a pair of stiletto heels and a handbag. Taryn pushed her way through the branches, separating her from her ex-boyfriends girlfriend.

Two scratch marks ran from mid-cheek to her chin.

_From the branches?_ Jean thought.

"So, how are you and Scott?" her infamous smirk crossed her features. She was met with silence.

Jean's sight crept down to her feet.

Taryn smiled.

"I guess not so good then…"

Jean's head jerked upwards, she sensed another person about five metres away but he was blocking her somehow. She looked directly at Taryn.

"What do you want?" she couldn't stand talking about Scott to anyone…definitely not Taryn.

Taryn's smirk changed into mock sympathy.

"Aww poor Jeannie." Taryn looked past Jean's shoulders, into the woods.

"I brought a friend." She smiled again.

Two arms encircled Jean's waist. He came from behind and she couldn't see who it was.

_I can't sense who it is, must be a mutant…with strong mental shields. _She gasped for a breath.

She pushed against his grasp but he didn't budge.

Taryn slowly stepped back into the shadows.

"Have fun!" She laughed as she disappeared from sight. (A/N: can't you just imagine Taryn cackling an evil laugh…muahahahahaha)

"Miss Grey what a pleasure it is to meet you."

He squeezed harder and Jean struggled to breathe.

_xX SCOTT! Xx_

_xX Scott! Xx_

_xX scott Xx_

As her strength decreased, so did her power; but Scott, it seemed, was too far away to hear her.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

**An Hour Earlier**

Scott was sitting at his desk; his chemistry homework lay before him, sheet upon sheet, and all formulas for something that he didn't care about.

He heard the mansion's phone ring off in the distance. A second later,

"Scott!"

Kitty phased through his door holding the cordless phone out in front of her.

She sighed,

"It's Taryn."

Scott took the phone from her hand and she phased through the floor to the next level. He put the receiver to his ear.

"Taryn?"

"Hey babe, whatcha up to?"

"Um Taryn…why'd you call?" He shifted the phone to his other ear.

"Just wanted to catch up with ya babe."

He rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you really call Taryn?"

He heard a sob echo through the phone.

"Oh Scott, it was Duncan…he…and…" She burst into more tears.

"Uh…Taryn what did he do to you?" He shifted nervously in his chair.

"Scott?" she whimpered.

"Yes Taryn?"

"Could you come get me in half an hour? Duncan left without me and I need to collect my thoughts." Scott could hear her whimper at the mention of Duncan.

"Um sure, where are you?"

She piped up,

"Where's the furthest place I could possibly be?" A confused look passed his face.

She stuttered.

"I'm at the zoo."

"The zoo?" Scott nearly laughed.

"So can you come and get me?"

"Sure but it may take me a while to get there."

"Ok. Thanks so much Scott, you're the best."

He hung up and set the phone down on his bed.

On the other end Taryn was met with a dial tone. She smirked.

"Like taking candy from a baby."

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

A/N: I know it was a bit short but I wanted to see your reactionsto who the mystery person was. Hehe! But now there's another mystery person and I'll dedicate the next chapter to anyone who guesses who it is! Not that that's all that great but I can't send chocolate through the internet!

Taryn's a bit out of character, I'm sorry, but we all think she's evil…agreed? Hello if there is anyone with Scott that is not Jean, they are evil! Therefore Taryn is evil!

Hope you liked the chapter!

I believe that by reviewing, the author and fellow readers will read your review, think you sound interesting and decide to read your stories too. Therefore by reviewing this story you shall also receive your own reviews! NOW REVIEW!


	11. A Gorgeous Woman with a Sense of Taste

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

I'm really, really sorry this time for updating so slow! They like to load us with exams, then decide to send us on some primary school tour, then I hear a rumour that X-Men: Evolution (the next series for us which is only season 4, I think) is coming soon so I sit and watch the television all day and night! Really I'm sooo sorry! Just thank Jacx again for urging me to write the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm I have posters of them on my walls, I have taped every episode and you think I own the company? Ha, I laugh at such things!

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other" --------talk

xX _Jean and Scott are perfect for each other_ Xx--telepathic talk

**And to those that reviewed! I love you all!**

**Jacx: **Thanks for the review! Didn't I tell you? Woops, sorry about that! Hope you like this chapter! You asked for me to update!

**Strayphoenix: **Thanks for the review! I loved your idea and I was working on ways to use it but there was one line in the previous chapter that deterred me from continuing with your idea! I would have loved to use it…stupid line! Hope you like this chapter!

**ItOnlyHappensToUs:** Thanks for the review! I have them all too! True Wolverine did make it a little better! You have any of the other newer comic sets? Hope you like this chapter!

**Amazing Redd Phoenix: **Thanks for the review! Unfortunately it's not Lance! Hehe! I'm glad you like my theory on reviewing! Hehe but it does work, I know I've read other's stories because they're reviews sounded good! Hope you like this chapter!

**DM Tayashi: **Thanks for the review! You'll have to wait and see what happens next! Hope you like this chapter!

**Diaz F: **Thanks for the review! And yes Taryn, it was a surprising concept! Hehe! Funny review too, thanks! Hope you like this chapter and I hope I didn't take too long posting it.

**DOJ: **Thanks for the review! Very funny! I like my theory on reviewing, well I think it works or at least I read others stories sometimes if I like their review or I could just be some deranged lunatic who likes the zoo…Hope you like this chapter!

**Summers Groupie: **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one. And I like that word: happy-fied! Hehe!

**Lil Jean: **Thanks for the review! I'm not sure how they used to spell Taryn (Teryn?) but I'll stick with the way I've been spelling it or it might seem kinda weird! Hope you like this chapter!

**Mark C: **Thanks for the review! I love your reviews, they're really detailed and puts in perspective what's happened, whenever I read them I know if the readers picked up the ideas I've put across! Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!

**Sweetmidnight: **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter! I have holidays now that's why I'm able to update this! Hope you like this chapter!

**Wen1: **Thanks for the review! Was it that obvious or did you just take a random guess at who the stranger was? You were one of two people who guessed it right! Congratulations! Hehe! She's not dead, just unconscious! Hope you like this chapter!

**X-EvoFan: **Thanks for the review! Unfortunately it's not Magneto! Hopefully you'll be surprised by who it is! Hope you like this chapter!

**Marvlix:** Thanks for the review! One of your guesses is right! The things you wrote down are exactly why I'm using this villain! Your fic is really good and hello, you're a Jott fan, why would you leave it as Scrogue and Jemy? Yeah I think you're right and it's a really good fic! When you eventually put Jott in it I think they may turn around! Hope you like this chapter!

**Iceglitter: **Thanks for the review! I love Italy, never been there but I totally want to, I've learnt the language since like grade 3! Glad you liked the chapter! Hope this update didn't take too long! Wait how cute is this waiter? Hehe! Hope you like this chapter!

**MiEsHa: **Thanks for the review! Hehe! It's not Duncan! It's probably someone you've never heard of, sorry Lauza! He's very evil! I never liked those American Soaps, now I know why! Nah, you had a very…unique accent! Hope you like this chapter!

**And as I promised: This chapter is dedicated to two enthusiastic reviewers Wen1 and Marvlix for they unravelled the mind bending, brain exploding, tongue twisting…okay, okay, they explored the options and truthfully answered the question I put forward to you all in the previous chapter, "Who is the new mystery person?"…or they just guessed who it was and that's that!**

**Chapter 11: A Gorgeous Woman with a Sense of Taste**

Scott was halfway to the zoo. His grip on the steering wheel tightened every mile he grew closer. Why he had instantly left after Jean ran out that door, he didn't know. He'd wanted to run after her but something inside him told him not to.

_Why did I choose to go after Taryn rather than Jean?_ He'd asked himself the question many times on the long and lonely drive.

_Because you're scared of facing her, Summers!_ Duncan's face filled Scott's head.

_She would have been better off sticking with me!_ Duncan's image smirked.

_NO!_ Scott pushed the image away and tried to remember the blissful times of his life, the times when he had not a care in the world. Images flashed through his head, scenes of him smiling and laughing. He always seemed to be with the same person.

_The blissful times of my life? The times when I had not a care in the world?_

He answered his own questions.

_The times when I had Jean._

But he had given up on her, he was scared of the way he felt, of the way he acted around her; carefree and loving.

_All the things that make a bad leader. The incident in the Danger Room was all Jean's fault, I'm not a bad_ _leader!_

Duncan reappeared in his mind.

_No you're just a bad boyfriend._

Scott shook his head.

"And what right do you have to tell me I'm a bad boyfriend?" Scott screamed, and then thumped his hand down hard on the dashboard.

The driver in the car beside him quickly put on their indicator and switched lanes.

Scott saw a sign for the zoo up ahead.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean finally came to and found herself resting outside the mansion doors. She pushed her hands against the grass and gently lifted herself from the floor. Her hands instantly flew to her temples as pain shot through her head.

"Argh…How'd I get here?" She scanned her own memories for an answer.

_Kim Possible Movie with…Scott._

_Leaves lots of leaves…right um running through the trees._

_Taryn._

_And some man grabbing me from behind._

She quickly jumped to her feet just in case the man was still there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She hugged her shoulders as a slight breeze drifted past.

"Hello?" She heard the mansion door behind her slide open. She darted her head around and let out the breath she was holding.

"Oh thank god Scott," She ran into him and hugged him close.

"I'm so confused," She looked up at him, he had a confused grin of his own on his face.

He pushed her away gently.

"Um who are you? Not that I don't like being hugged by a gorgeous woman with your sense of taste but really, how did you get in here?"

She took a step backwards,

"Scott?"

"Yep that's me, but I don't think you've told me your name." He smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't you remember me Scott? It's me, Jean." She pleaded with her eyes.

Recognition crossed his features.

"Jean, Jean Grey?"

She smiled,

"I knew you'd remember me!" She flew again to his side and hugged him close.

"Of course I'd remember you…" He smiled,

"You BITCH!" His hand rose to his visor.

"Scott?" Jean took four steps backwards.

"You're scaring me, what are you doing?" She formed a telekinetic shield across her body.

"What I should have done a long time ago, before you ruined my relationship with Taryn!" He was nearly shouting now, his hands out before him, ready to strangle the woman he supposedly loved.

"With Taryn?" Jean screamed.

"What, you thought I wanted to be with you?" He laughed and flew his hand back to his visor.

"Never." His hand turned the switch and a flash of red erupted from his eyes, hitting Jean full on, her telekinetic shield diminishing before him.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean awoke yet again, but this time her arms and legs were strapped tight to a hard surface beneath her and a trail of tears had made it's way down her cheek. Her head still hurt but now the pain had friends, the buckles across her chest and around her hands and feet were not exactly comfortable.

"It seems you're awake." A voice sounded from above her.

Jean squirmed.

_I've heard that voice before…_

"Indeed you have, Jean."

Her mouth opened wide.

_You're that man from…from when I had a run-in with Taryn, in the trees across from the mansion._

Jean's eyebrows slowly formed an arc above her eyelids.

"But where am I? And…who are you? And…WHAT DID YOU DO TO SCOTT?" Her words stumbled out of her mouth in a massive heap as more tears fell from her silent eyes.

"Not that this is _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_ or anything but I suppose I may answer those simple questions."

He slowly began circling the bench she lay upon.

Her eyes opened wide at his pale features, his eyes nearly as black as hell itself.

"You are inside my…would you call it lair? Hmmm…Now Scott on the other hand is on his way to meet Taryn and soon after will be joining you here for a little…extra credit." He smirked and swirled a lock of Jean's hair around his finger. He pulled it tight.

Jean gasped and pulled at the straps holding her tightly to the bench.

"You, I believe, have been captured by none other than the great Sinister…" He laughed.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

I promised Jacx I would have this done by today and woohoo I made the deadline! I hope you liked this chapter, (Sinister seems a little sarcastic but it's more fun that way!)a little twist I hope…not really but it makes it longer and this fic is fun to write! And I love receiving your feedback! Really hoped you liked it! Tell me! I'm dying here! Review, review, review! I don't care if you only write one word (preferably not, I do sooo love reading hearty and beefy reviews!) just let me know what you think! Pweeze?


	12. Why Am I Here?

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

I'm guessing you're sick of my excuses for updating late but it's nearly Christmas and I've got my first part-time job…and I still don't know what to buy my mum for Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **I'm just going to laugh at your inane idea that I might possibly own the X-Men…then sigh because there's no chance it'll ever come true.

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other… or are they_? --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other… or are they?" --------talk

_xX Jean and Scott are perfect for each other… or are they? Xx_--telepathic talk

To everyone who reviewed I love you all! I'm not going to thank-you here (though I'd really love too) because we're supposedly not allowed! Thanks again! Hope you like this chapter!

_**Chapter 12: Why Am I Here?**_

_Why am I here?_ Scott thought to himself

_I should be back at the mansion with Jean…_

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

_Why am I here?_ Jean questioned herself desperately.

_I shouldn't have run away from Scott back at the mansion._

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

His feet padded at the soft ground. The darkness surrounded every inch ahead of him though the light behind him grew further away with every step.

"TARYN," he called out.

His feet picked up speed.

"TARYN, WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed. He stopped in front of the door to the butterfly enclosure.

He felt memories flooding his mind from past times where he was stood exactly in…

…_this spot_

_**Christmas Eve- 10 Years Ago (let's make them 7 years old)**_

_Snow fell across the misshaped bricks that surrounded the area of the butterfly enclosure. Jean's cheeks shone a bright red, nearly the same colour as (not her hair) Scott's glasses. He stood beside her, in front of the door to the enclosure, in a red jacket, blue scarf, and brown pants. _

_Jean laughed._

"_I can't get over your lack of colour skills!" She laughed again and pulled her purple scarf tighter around her neck._

"_You'd rather I not wear the glasses?" He sighed._

"_I was just joking Scott, don't take everything so hard." She hugged him and pulled him closer to the door._

_His feet paused at the entrance._

"_Come on Scott," Jean frowned._

_Scott stood still as Jean circled him, puzzled._

"_You're not scared of butterflies are you?" She tried to keep her laughs to herself._

"_If I tell you, you won't like me anymore," His head sunk and his eyes searched the concrete floor._

_Jean lifted his chin with her finger until her nose nearly touched his._

"_Don't you ever think that, no matter what you do or say I'll always be right here." _

_She took his hand in hers and led him into the butterfly enclosure. _

**_End of Flashback_**

Scott sighed. His hand felt empty.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean pulled again at the shackles binding her arms and legs to the metal table beneath her.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY AM I HERE?" She screamed into the nothingness of the facility surrounding her. She lifted her head and slammed it back against the hard, cold metal in desperation. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Why am I here?" She sobbed.

The one light above her shone down upon her body.

Jean slowly closed her eyes; tears still ran down her cheeks, yet a small smile appeared on her face.

_Scott, how I wish you were still by my side._

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Scott sat limp on the red bricks where snow had once fallen ten years ago. He stood up and pushed hard on the door to the butterfly enclosure. He forced it open and pushed aside the plastic flaps into the small garden.

Scott holding Jean's hand…

Scott walked alone deeper into the warmth of the enclosure.

He pulled off his black jacket and slung it across his arm.

Jean holding a butterfly out towards Scott…

The butterflies encircled him, fluttering as if it was still 10 years ago.

Jean laughing with a butterfly on her nose…

Scott sat down on the floor and sighed.

"Why am I here? Why have these memories brought me here? What am I missing out on? What could've been?"

Scott didn't expect answers, not even from himself.

He felt a slight pain at the back of his neck. His hand flew to the source of the pain.

Just then, everything went fuzzy.

A recognisable face filled his view.

"Hi, dear!"

"Taryn?"

"I knew you'd remember me!" She smiled and everything went black.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

A/N

This chapter was a little short but I needed to get something out there…hope you liked it! Ooh yeah and if anyone didn't realise what the whole underlined thingy was eg. Jean holding a butterfly out towards Scott… they're small flashback scenes, to show the difference ten years can make! Anyway, I'll try and get another chapter out soon but don't hold your breath! If you review, it might come out quicker!

159 days until X-Men 3 comes out in Australia!

Jott4Eva


	13. Intentions

**What He Always Wanted**

Written by Ashleigh.

I really am sorry for updating so so so so so very slowly. I was having a break and I thought for those of you who are so amazingly dedicated that you are still goin to read this, I updated for you! I love you all! This chapter is dedicated to you all!

**Disclaimer: **I'm just going to laugh at your inane idea that I might possibly own the X-Men…then sigh because there's no chance it'll ever come true.

**Summary: **Scott has yearned for Jean his whole life but when he finally gets her is she what he always wanted? JOTT of course!

_Jean and Scott are perfect for each other… or are they_? --------thought

"Jean and Scott are perfect for each other… or are they?" --------talk

_xX Jean and Scott are perfect for each other… or are they? Xx_--telepathic talk

_**Chapter 13: Intentions**_

**Lets recap shall we…typical romance between Jean and Scott until Jean was kidnapped and along with her Scott was kidnapped by Taryn…The ever evil Sinister has them captured but what could his intentions be? Really...I haven't decided so let's find out!**

Jean lay flat against the cold hard metal of the bench beneath her. It had her positioned in an upright position facing towards an empty chair. Her arms and legs were bruised from the strain of an attempted escape what seemed like hours ago, and her mouth was gagged to the point where it was difficult to breathe. She hadn't eaten, nor drunk anything. And it was at this moment that she felt her weakest.

_Where are you Scott? Have you forgotten me?_

She hung her head in despair and defeat when at that instant the electronic door at the opposite of the circular room swished open revealing three figures. One, was pushed to his knees, eyes clenched tightly shut. The second, restrained the first to the wooden chair in the centre of the room, securing his head in one single direction. The third laughed as all these happenings went on and sighed as he found his victory nearly accomplished.

"My dear Scott, what a surprise it is to see you here so eagerly," Sinister snarled.

_Scott?_ Jean squinted against the harsh lighting and saw the man to which her heart began beating a constant rhythm once again.

_He didn't forget me…_

**XxxxXXXXxxxX **

Scott was strapped tightly to the wooden chair. His head felt light on account of the fact that his glasses had been removed from his face. He clenched his eyelids shut but could feel the ever-growing power of his eye-beams reaching a peak of intensity.

_I need to let some of this raw energy out; keeping it in could destroy me._

Sinister laughed, Taryn joined in uncertainly.

"Your need for violence astounds me young man. It is not the need of you letting out your invincible power, it is the _want. _So let it out Scott, open your eyes."

_If only I could turn my head and send this idiot back to where he came from. But why is he intending to help me? If I open my eyes a fraction I may find more of my surroundings. It can't hurt can it?_

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

Jean's eyes opened wide.

The bench she lay on sat directly in the field of vision of Scott's rays, for if he opened his eyes the slightest, she would be destroyed.

_No Scott...no_

With her last remaining ounce of strength, she willed their connection to send through a dire message.

_xX SCOTT, DON'T! Xx _

Tears streamed down Jean's face as the energy flowed from her and she fell slowly into silent darkness.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

_xX SCOTT, DON'T! Xx_

_Jean?_

_Oh my God...what am I doing?_

Scott lashed out with words rather than his deadly beams.

"WHAT GAME ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY HERE? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE F DO YOU NEED ME AND JEAN?"

"Settle settle Scott, just showing you the consequences. For now you know the penalty shall you wrong me. Taryn, take the girl and lock her up in the other room."

Scott strained against the bars that held him in place,

"You leave her alone! If I hear you've hurt her…"

Sinister cackled,

"You'll do what?" Scott fell silent.

"Well that's better." Sinister lay Scott's glasses again upon his face in a moment of unreliable trust.

"Now Scott I need you to do something for me. I have a job that is in dire need of your assistance."

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Scott snarled, spitting in whichever direction he believed Sinister to be in.

"Do I need to remind you what I have waiting in cell number two Cyclops?"

He flicked his fingers and a television screen stirred to life. Taryn smiled at the camera and gave a 'thumbs up' to the evil mutant. Behind her sat a barely awake Jean, her face was white and her hands were shackled to the wall. Her eyelids half open, she whispered a barely audible, "Scott," but soon returned to breathing heavily.

"Oh my God, JEAN! What have you done to her?"

"I only take the measures necessary Scott, for if you do not perform what I wish for you to do…" he smiled at Scott.

"Do we need a demonstration?" his face curled up in an evil snarl as he flicked his wrist and Jean screamed in pain.

"NO! Don't hurt her, I'll do anything you say." Scott's head slumped against his chest.

"Just don't hurt her…please," he whispered in defeat.

The television flickered off and Sinister began his leaving from the circular room.

"Just what I thought you'd say."

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

A/N Woohoo! I wrote a chapter! I'm so sorry for keeping you faithful readers waiting. Did I mention I was sorry? And that I love you? Well holidays are coming up and hopefully I can write more chaps before and during them. Thank-you so much for still having a glimpse of interest in my fic…jott4eva!


End file.
